Sweet, Sweet Justice
by Kyrastri
Summary: It was the plan; the perfect plan that couldn't be ruined. Until he came. JoshXNeku friendship, ShikiXNeku.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet, **_**sweet**_** Justice**

**A two part story**

**By xXLusteringMoonXx**

**A/N: Hehe! I've decided to start my TWEWY Fanfiction writing with this, roflmao. BTW: You would be recomended to play the Bleach 6th ending while reading this for maximum understanding of how I came up with this(Plus it also backs up the bad humor well). Enjoy! :P**

**Summary:** Story/ It was the plan. The _perfect_ plan. It was a plan, that just _couldn't _be ruined. Until he came. JoshXNeku, Alittle ShikiXNeku if you look closely.

**Part I: In the beginning...**

He was standing on top of the 104 building, gazing at the people below, at the people who were totally clueless about what had happened in the past month, of how Shibuya would have been gone. Yet he had decided that it could stay, for reasons that only He would know.

"Sanae, don't you have a cafe to run?" asked the voice behind him.

Sanae Hanekoma glanced over his shoulder. "Oh hey, Josh," he said, raising his hand as if he was acknowledging His prescence. "And no, not yet. The cafe isn't open yet."

Yoshyia Kiryu nodded before walking over and watching the people below them. "I guess they really made a difference."

"Well, it's their world," Sanae said calmly, glancing down. "And only they can control it."

"Shiki, _please_ remind me why we're here!" Neku said, his eyebrow twitching. Shiki, Rhyme and Beat had managed to get Neku to the 104 department store without him acknowledging it. Somehow. He usually decided to follow them wherever they went, with one earphone in his left ear tuned to track 7, Long Dream(so he could still catch up if they forced him into a conversation, of course). But today, he probably had daydreamed again, and ended up totally blanking out.

"Oh come on, Neku!" she said in a pleading voice. "I saw the most _cute_ outfit the other day, and I knew it'd be just _perfect_ for you!" she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him in, ignoring his yells and the crowd staring at the sixteen year old girl dragging a brightly-orange haired boy into a store. Beat and Rhyme just followed silently.

"No. Way. In. Hell. Am. I. Wearing. That." Neku said through gritted teeth as he sat down on a chair and watching Shiki take outfit after outfit off the racks. The one she had currently in his face was a bright yellow t-shirt with a brown teddy bear on it and a pair of black cargo pants.

"Aww, come on, please?" she said. "Just once, and if you don't like it I won't ever, EVER get you to wear anything else anymore."

Neku considered her words. It was a one-way ticket out of this mad hell-hole, and he desparately wanted to get out of it. But spending three weeks in The Game really opened his eyes. What happened if it was a trap? _Nah, they're my friends. No way on earth would they double-cross me._ He thought. Reluctantly he grabbed the outfit out of a smiling Shiki's hands, and stomped off to the change rooms. Turning around to lock the door, Neku caught a glance of a certain silver-haired boy whispering into Shiki's ear, causing her to grin like a mad person and nod vigorously. _A joke._ He firmly told himself._ He's telling her a joke._

While he was changing, however, he didn't notice his normal clothing disappearing.

"What the hell happened to my clothes!" Neku asked irritably, knowing that if he had shouted, it would lower his ego even more than a bright yellow t-shirt with a teddy bear on it would ever. He glared at a reddening Shiki.

"Hey, hey!" She dropped Mr. Mew on the ground. "It wasn't my idea!" She said quickly before her hand managed to slap over her mouth.

"My my, Neku, you sure do look adorable," said the oh-so-prissy voice of none other than Joshua. "And to spare little Shiki, it was my idea to take your clothes home and buy the ones you're in. I figured you'd like a change." he smiled somewhat innocently, which would pass off at cute if he wasn't dripping evil with every syllable.

"Here man, I'll help cut off the tags," a grinning Beat offered, holding a pair of scissors.

_Crap. _Neku repeated the word over and over again in his head as he backed into a wall.

**A/N: ROFLMAO: It's killer short :P I'm posting Part II tomorrow! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet, Sweet Justice**

**Part 2**

**By xXLusteringMoonXx**

**A/N: As promised, Part two! :DD**

**Part II: Revenge**

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Shiki said sweetly as she walked out of the 104 department store, carrying a strawberry and watermelon smoothie. Behind her, was Neku, still wearing the bright yellow teddy bear t-shirt and the black cargo pants. Only that he was carrying ALOT of shopping bags, filled with clothes and things to make them. Joshua was behind Neku, and was giggling slightly at the sight of Neku in his current situation. A blushing Beat followed, who was carrying a big, fluffy pink toy bunny bigger than Rhyme, which was the reason he was carrying it. Rhyme followed, grinning like a child given permanent access to candy.

"I swear, I'm never ever following your suggestions ever again, Shiki," Neku said warily as the four teenagers and the Composer gave their farewells and headed back to where they originally came from.

"So, you up for it?" asked Neku's voice over the phone. "I know that you're into these kind of things."

"Sure, sure," the girl replied, giggling. "But you'll owe me a bowl of ramen! I'll meet you at Wild Kat."

"Sweet, see you then," the Neku's voice replied. _Click._ The line went dead.

"Hey, can we go to Wild Kat today?" asked Neku a while after the four had met at Hatchiko. "I need some coffee to keep me awake today, I was working all night on a school project."

"Sure, Neku. I guess this'll make up for yesterday, we can get Rhyme's art supplies later," Shiki said, leading the group. "Let's go." They all started to walk towards the cafe that Mr. H ran. But none of the others noticed Neku grinning slightly as he followed behind them, listening to his phone.

"YO, PHONES!" Beat said, his face bearing a ear-splitting grin. "Le's have a race to the cafe! You an' Shiki are one team and me an' Rhyme will be the second team."

Neku couldn't help but smile alittle inside. There's no better way to get to the cafe quickly than a race! The nitwit actually thought of something decent for once. "Sure, you're on," Neku grinned, and grabbed Shiki's arm. "C'mon Shiki, we gotta beat them!"

"Woah, Neku! You never agree to Beat's races, what's the occasion?" Shiki asked suspiciously as the two ran past Towa records.

"I haven't been running that much since the Game, I think it's time to bring back some memories!" Neku replied. "Uzuki!"

The pink headed reaper popped up. "You guys up for a little mission?" She asked, grinning. "Let's get our weapons ready..." She snapped her fingers and Kariya came out with a large box of water pistols, which he placed on the concrete ground of the Miyashita Underpass.

"Shiki, you go first, or are you still going to be afraid of them?" Neku asked, pushing her forward.

"Um... OK..." she walked up and took a water pistol.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" Uzuki shouted, and she pulled the trigger of her water pistol. Instead of water covering Shiki, a odd red liquid squirted out, getting her soaked with the liquid.

"Ahhh!" Shiki shouted, and started to squirt Uzuki. Eventually both girls were soaked head to toe in the liquid.

"Job well done, Uzuki. You can go clean up now." Neku said, clapping his hands.

"Wha-?" Shiki turned to Neku. "Was this your idea?"

Neku nodded, and said ,"You should've seen your face!" His laughter stopped abruptly as he couldn't see Shiki's face. She slowly walked up to the box still full of water pistols, and took one. Then, aiming at Neku, she pulled the trigger. Orange liquid shot out, drenching Neku. "Oh, you are so dead." he said, grinning as he took a water pistol and started shooting at Shiki, who was retaliating with another water pistol.

"Yo, we so won, Pho- What the hell?" Beat asked as a very soaked Shiki and Neku walked into the cafe. "Why are you two so drenched?"

"Long story," Shiki and Neku muttered together.

"Hey, Boss!" Mr. H said as he came from the back room. "What do you want today?"

"The usual," Neku said, taking a seat and ignoring the small puddle that was forming on the floor.

"Here you go." Mr. H placed a steaming cup of coffee onto the table.

"Thanks," Neku answered warily, taking the cup and sipping the contents.

"By the way, why are you soaked?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I told Beat, it's a LONG story." Neku answered.

**A/N: Lol... Not how I had planned it, but it's still OK! :DD**


End file.
